Sugar Sweet Recipe
by Xxx Kim Young Mi xxX
Summary: Ever since the day he met Ichigo, Kisshu began feeling his emotions reaching its very peaks every time he saw her. Will the tempered bad boy be able to control himself at every given situation? Or will he let his fluttering heart get in the way..? [May be rated M for future chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know beforehand, I'm starting my story 'Once Upon a Time' [deleted on ilovekisshigo account] all over again with a better plot, this time in first person as I want to write from a different perspective for a change. **

**_I made a new account for this fanfic, so if it doesn't turn out well I can delete it and pretend I never wrote it. _**

Sugar Sweet Recipe ch.1: Late Morning

**_Kisshu's POV_**

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

There it goes, my damn annoying alarm clock again. 06:15 AM. I shoot an arm out of the wrinkled blankets which warped as a result of my tossing and turning at night, and swear under my breath as the ticking machine is slammed to a stop.

Finally, some peace and quiet..

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

What? I could've sworn I turned it off a second ago! Languidly raising off the pillows with my bodyweight transferred to the tired shaking elbows now beneath me, I glance at the digital screen, eyes dazed and half-asleep. 06:45 AM. School starts at 7.

At once, I knew what this would mean for me, what consequences would lie ahead, the rowdy people I may have to share time in detention with.. but like a lazy no-gooder, I let gravity thrust me back into my warm, cozy to-be-tidied-soon bed and crash into the pillows again.

Sleep, that beautiful moment of harmony and peace that I needed, slowly came to swallow me whole..

That's until I heard Pai, my grumpy miserable old brother, break the door down – not literally – and furiously stomp his way over to the foot of my bed.

"Kiiiisshuuuuuu!" He roared like a so-called typical mother in the morning, trying to wake her husband up and bully him out of the house to work.

I ignore him as usual. Turn around in bed and act as if I'm still asleep. Though, it's never as easily settled that way for long.

Alas, the sky of my dream world became torn apart and a bitter coldness immediately reached my bare body. I shot him a glare as I watched him yank the covers off my bed completely and onto the _floor_, like tearing it away from me just wasn't enough for him.

"Get your freakin ass out of bed" Pai yelled way too loud for a person who just woke up, "and if you're not in the car in five minutes, not only will you be serving detention with me but I'll count a week's worth of chores on top of that too!"

And then he left.

I roll my eyes half-caringly and reach to my feet to grab the ends of my precious blanket and cover it over my precious head again. But I feel emptiness. Oh yeah, now it's spawled on the floor where it's too far out of my reach where I can't see it, which means I have to get up from bed and get it myself — check-mate for Pai.

...I don't need it.

Pretending as if I never wore a blanket to sleep anyway, I duck my head under the pillows so that at least one part of myself would receive some decent warmth.

_Detention with Pai… One week of plentiful chores…_

My feet clamber out the sides of the bed, even when my mind was screaming at it crazy, and trudged towards the small convenient bathroom attached to the bedroom.

I didn't even need to tell my hands and feet to move, because they seemed to disobey whatever I thought and do things all by themselves. After a quick-minute shower, I was out in freshly ironed uniform and brushed teeth and combed hair before I could even realise I had.

Tiredly descending the forever-taking stairs felt as exhausting as running a marathon, but I somehow managed to walk to the kitchen like a grown male anyway.

Toast. While I impatiently waited for the toaster to give it's little 'ding!' and alert me when it would spring up with heavily burnt toast — cause I'm never too bothered to check how far it had been cooked — I poured myself a glassful of water and praised the refrigerator for dispersing frozen ice cubes into it at my demand.

The cold spring of liquid rushed down my thirsted dry throat; I felt relieved at its eminent ability to calm my angered nerves down within seconds of draining it all out. Yes, I was still angry about the blanket Pai tossed onto the floor, which I hadn't yet put back onto the bed. At least my mind happened to control one thing over my unrestricted hands and feet.

Munching the rushed-prepared breakfast didn't take as long as I thought it would, you can't blame my growling hunger either, and now I should pretty much be scampering out the front door like a wild animal on the loose and hammer into the car whenever I could.

But then with the hollering sound of engines revving and wheels scratching the flat matt surface of the roads along our house, I knew I wouldn't need to. Hmph, trust Pai for waiting a few minutes.

06:53 AM was the time it read on the face of my wristwatch, meaning in less than ten minutes, Pai and his little brother Taruto would expect themselves inside the school building and magically on their desks ready for class. How unsurprising for them both.

Slipping into my trusty leather jacket, considerately choosing a pair of shoes to go with it, checking face for any tell-tale signs of zits or unwanted spots, then combing my slick straight hair once more, was all that was left for me to do. Of course, not forgetting to dab a few generous samples of girl-attracting cologne before leaving the house.

I casually walked out of the house knowing it was pointless to forcibly hurry myself to school, seeing how late I was going to be already. After triple-checking that I've locked the front door — because I _don't_ want another lecture about stupidly leaving it unlocked again — I closed the gate of our front porch on my way out.

And then it was just me, the streets and the quietest corners of Tokyo. Not many people lived around this area, the eastern suburb of the city, and sometimes I was grateful for the loneliness. It meant that I can walk around freely without having been stopped by educational wardens or police asking me why I wasn't at school yet. Essential for late mornings like this.

It felt pretty lonely, I had to admit, to be walking to school by myself. Usually it was in groups of nine or ten or more, the popular crowds obviously, and we'd all feel like the kings of the school as we entered the front gates together. Girls, they'd usually stop and stare at us like we were the only guys left on the planet.

But travelling to school by foot where there were no one, I was relieved to finally walk at peace. No crowds means no girls, which means no circling around us, which means no hardship getting to class like normal people, which means no hands get to touch my god-damn beautiful hair.

But, as I'd always feared of being spotted by at least one person who I don't know or care about no matter where the hell I went, there just _had_ to be someone. I could feel their eyes bore into the side of my face as I continued to walk like I didn't notice them. A sudden bounce of a ball landing briefly ahead of my feet, and I knew I was right.

"Yah, Kisshu!" Yelled a voice over the silence which I once got to spend alone. I rolled my eyes as I leaned forward to pick up the orange rough ball that hadn't managed to roll away yet, and expertly fling it to my left so it bounced back to whichever idiot decided to throw at me anyway.

I didn't need to look to the side, parallel to that of the pathway I used, across the narrow street, to prove my guess. It was no doubt a foolish yet loveable acquaintance of mine, not what you'd call a perfect basketball player but somewhere close. Masazou Aoyamada it was, as he claimed.

He was rather an eccentric guy, a good man with good fashion sense, and a total lover for sports. Never seen without his so-called glorious ball which supposedly won him victory many times, he walked alongside the same street I happened to randomly pass that morning. I never knew he used it to, until today.

Aoyamada occupied the left-hand side of the street, I carried on walking on the right. A narrow strip of tarmac and a few poorly parked cars was all that separated us. "How's my pretty boy?" He giggled at his not-so funny joke. Switching the moderately-heavy backpack onto another shoulder added with an emotionless face was my answer.

I suppose that taught him to not bother me right then as we continued to silently make our ways to school. It felt a bit rude to ignore a friend on a bright sunny morning — I guess you could even call him a 'best friend' — but then again, I wasn't in the mood to laugh along with him. Or talk at all, nonetheless.

I boredly kicked a few rubble of stones lying around while my feet unwillingly moved on its own, not exactly knowing how it decided not to follow my orders today. His voice somewhat faded the boredom away. For a while.

"So.." Just that one bland word happened to be said, and I could just about picture him either scratching the back of his neck or awkwardly playing around with his soul mate, aka the ball, as the quietness of the morning air brushed passed his ink black hair.

I bet that my unresponsiveness would soon come to bite at him, but it wasn't like my mood had changed much to heal it. The street felt as if it had held its breath the moment I decided it would be better not to talk, and by the looks of it, Aoyamada was slowly running out of air. I could imagine him conjuring up some sort of conversation in his head to get me answering.

"You coming to tonight's big game?" Oh yeah, that's right. He had a stupid basketball match this evening which every blimmin' person he knew was expected to watch. But I have my own plans for today because I have a life, unlike many. On top of that, I can already feel the weight of the pain and suffer Pai would drop on my head later on..

"Can't." I simply replied, so quiet that I was sure he wouldn't have even heard it.

But his awkward shuffling and slowing down of walking said otherwise. I knew this dumb match was as important to him as the day he was unluckily born; though it hadn't changed my mind. I also knew how much it mattered in terms of friendship and all that, but I really couldn't go.

And he knew my reasons.

"Your brother is making you do chores all week again, isn't he?" Aoyamada uneasily asked as he chucked the ball at my feat again, perhaps expecting me to return it back to him with a slightly longer answer this time. I didn't even let his prize-worthy friend bounce before my feet again, and hit the round object with my palm so hard that it banged the ground and flew high into the sky as a result.

I was angry and he probably knew it. He caught the ball just in time before it ran away to hide beneath the wheels of a car, and began cradling and stroking it like it was his baby. I shouldn't have been so hard on it.. "Well" his cheerful tone dissolved and turned to slight bitterness as he huffed "that's what you get for having a teacher as your brother."

That's right, that thuggish older brother which I still have grudges over what happened this morning, was a teacher. In _my_ school, could you believe! And what's worst, he calls himself '_Professor_ Pai'! Oh how embarrassing and petty life had become after that.

I only sighed, nothing more. _Today out of all days, why had it had to be today?_ I was supposed to hang around with friends today, laugh with them, just have fun. I was supposed to be attended this boy's boring game, even if it meant not to cheer him on like a whacko in front of everyone. I was supposed to be doing many things.

But no.

All because of one twenty year old man who baby-ies me around so much to a point some people mistake him for my father. I don't see how me being late for one day — okay, many days — would affect him so much that he'd have the heart to punish me like that. Maybe it was because he didn't want to be seen as 'the brother of an unsocial trouble-making bad boy who doesn't give a fuck about the world'.

Well, true that. I don't give a bother about anything these days..

Aoyamada had slowly become used to my quietness now, not like he hadn't grown to know I wasn't that social anyway, and the only sounds seeming to come from him was the occasional bounces of his ball. The ball that was going to somewhat grant his luck at tonight's big game, which I was supposed to go to and watch with an array of good friends, if it hadn't been for Pai punishing me with a weeks' worth of chores and detention every day after school!

Sigh. He gets to control my life both in and out of school..

Just the thought of having to shield your popularity and hide your face wherever and whenever you bump into him in the school hallways, wasn't nearly as frustrating compared to how the modern ugly building soon came up into view.

I sighed again, maybe for the fifth time that morning already, and gripped onto the one strap which hung loosely over my tired shoulders. I gripped onto it so hard that my fingers might have well dug into it, if it weren't for Aoyamada to suddenly balance an arm evenly over my shoulders. Like good old friends do.

And I don't know why I had oddly began holding my bag like that, as of I didn't grip onto the strap hard enough then it would blow away in the wind. Maybe it was because I heard a collection of babbles splurging out of his mouth.

Something along the lines of "So I hear that a new transfer student, a girl from abroad, will be joining our form group today..!"

We stopped just outside the school gates. I stared at my shoes — designer, may I add — for a good long time, and I didn't dare look anywhere else. _A new.. girl?_

I was about to sigh, again, but I couldn't find any reason to. Instead, I held my breath in as my ears picked up the familiar sound waves, converting them into recognisable words, sending a huge mass of emotion throughout the veins in my body.

I didn't know how to react. I didn't even know what to feel. Girls, they've dug a tunnel into my my life. I see them everyday. And meet. And talk.

Why did the news of a new one feel like no difference..? Maybe cause it wouldn't.

"Fuck the plastic bitch" I suddenly spat without any intention of saying whatsoever. It just.. happened to come out like that. Like every other 'hurtful' things I might've said without thinking. At that point, Aoyamada, who was a few steps ahead of me, slightly turned his head around, a mixture and a form of shock and confusion drowning his face.

I shrugged my shoulders as if to put the past behind me and carry on with life, and simply walked passed him to my first class. Or shall I say _second_ due to the fact we're so late.

"They're all the bloody same anyway..."

**If you're thinking Kisshu will like another girl.. please don't. kisshigo were meant to be! ****Aoyamada is the Aoyama look-a-like in ep.8 btw.**

_**^-^ Reviews are mass-greatly appreciated and favs are obviously adored ^-^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sugar Sweet Recipe ch.2: Second Period

**_Ichigo's POV_**

Administration forms, check. Class timetable, check. New shoes, perfectly ironed uniform, and kawaii cinemaroll wristwatch. Check, check, check!

I think I was all ready to go. After observing myself once more in the reflection of a one-way glass door connecting the hallways to the mysteries of the General Office, I turned around to meet the Deputy Head face to face.

"…and lastly , I wish you the best of luck for your education and here to come." The man in a navy-blue suit and white shirt without a single crease gestured towards a tall, lean and slim woman. She rose from her chair which had once been facing a blank monitor screen and I had this slight twist in my stomach at the first glance of her face.

Lips bunched together with the corners of her mouth slightly sloping downwards, with hair twisted up into the tightest of buns I've ever seen. Thin-framed perfectly square glasses which looked to have been mended together by geometrical hands or something rested atop of her wrinkled nose. Yes, that was the expression she decided to pull the moment she had laid eyes on me.

Cold black eyes sat behind the square glasses, and I felt as if that intimidating gaze alone made me shrink smaller inch by inch by the second. The corners of my mouth rose to a picky-quick short smile and returned back to its original line as fast as it took to observe her.

"Follow me." She ordered. And without complaining or uttering a single word of hello, I trailed along behind her like the end of a snake's tail, unsure of where the head would be leading me.

I fiddled with my wristwatch and glanced at the time numerously, even when I had already knew it back in the office. There was an unusual complex aroma which radiated out of her tall fine limbs, and the uneasiness caused me to grapple the straps of my school bag and prop it up higher onto my back.

The woman sure knew how to make a new student feel welcome..

Apart from endless rows of lockers, classroom doors which looked bunched up way too close together and the woman's shoes clapping the polished marble flooring, it was just me. Me, myself and I.

My eyes darted from one bulletin to the next, memorising its brightly colourful posters but with dull contents, and every locker I seemed to pass by. In a short span of fifty-eight seconds, I think we already passed by at least four hundred lockers.

Yes, she was a fast walker, but little did she know that I was too.

A couple of empty corridors down and confusing turns later, and I already found myself stopping before a certain classroom door. _Room 302: Advanced Mathematics_, it said.

My feet shuddered to halt and if it weren't for keeping an eye on my surroundings, then I would have walked straight into her back. That wouldn't have turned out well..

"Due to the administration and referral of transferring process earlier, you had unfortunately missed your first class" She told the door straightforwardly. Well _duh_, you were the one who took your time doing it!

Then without mentioning another word or even bothering to look down at me, she twisted her hips and marched straight back towards the route we came. My arm followed after her.

"But wait!" I panicked and felt my breath hitch. She wouldn't just leave me here, would she?! She just couldn't walk away without leading me inside! But my outstretched arm merely clutched the strong remnants of her exquisite perfume she left behind.

I stared at her back in horror, but then she was gone. And I was all alone.

With my arm slowly retracting back to my sides and an unbelievably dribble of sweat leaking out of my skin pores, I shiverred in fear, excitement, nervousness and curiosity all at once.

My first school in Japan: how enthralling that should be! But in that indescribable moment, I felt a swarm of sickness and half-anxiety wash over me like a high tide rolling in at the beach.

_Oh, stop being such a scaredy-cat you, and just knock on the bloody door!_ I tell myself in a strong strict manner, wiping away any negative thoughts. This should be fine; the board of the school said so. And it's not as if people would look down on me the second I walk in and chuck rotten vegetables at me, would they?

No. Momomiya Ichigo, you have travelled a tremendously long distance, across the Pacific Ocean to return and study in your home country, and now you can't even muster up the courage to step inside?! Not good, not good..

After standing there frozen stiff like a statue and regathering my last and final self-encouraging thoughts, I decide that this is it. I'm going in.

I've come this far, and there's no turning back now — doesn't this sound an awful lot like an adventure drama? — and so I grip onto the handle of the door with one hand, another shaky one preparing to knock on the door. God, I'm really hating this woman, now!

3, 2, 1...

**_Kisshu's POV_**

I don't know if I should thank God, or the knock on the door which distracted our teacher at the perfect timing as he was going to question me regarding my lateness, or simply my beautiful charming looks, but I sighed with relief for at least his mind was off me now. For a while, I hoped.

The whole class shook to an eerie silence; we all knew that this wasn't the knock of a teacher or member of staff. Oh no. I had a pretty downright right feeling that I knew who this person was going to be, just by the sound of their quick yet quiet knocking. Too bad Aoyamada weren't here, he would've _loved_ to see her.. I'm guessing it was a her.

And as I have presumed, yes it was.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student!" Our sensei thrilled with joy and cooed like a merry hummingbird. "Yes yes. Please do come in!"

He pulled in a shy-looking girl and clapped his hand to gain forth everyone's attention, though it was quite unnecessary of him since practically everyone dropped their pencils and gazed up from their books like we had any business in this whatsoever.

And so a staring show had commenced.

"Class, we have some wonderful news" he laughed and gestured kindly towards the new girl. "I'd like everyone to meet our new fellow classmate, and give her a warming welcome as of today."

Boys checked her out.

Girls avoided looking at her.

I didn't even care.

The teacher mumbled a few words below our hearing range, but I could already imagine him giving her one of his 'now this won't be hard, just introduce yourself' speeches. And so she did.

**_Ichigo's POV_**

I cannot bring myself to believe that I had done it; I had finally walked inside my first class! At a first glance, I could already tell this wasn't going to be easy, despite what my new teacher promised. I had to get talking right away, I didn't want to be marked as The Shy Girl on my first day.

"Good Morning" I greeted formally and confidently bowed once before the entire class population, yet with a slightly shaking voice. I straightened up and continued "I'm Momomiya Ichigo and I am more than delighted to join your school. I just transferred from England so please bear with me if my Japanese culture standards seem out of place to yours. Please treat me well."

I thought that would be enough. After all, I _had_ practiced this opening speech more than several times this morning. My fingers betrayed my pride by fiddling with themselves behind my back, and I cursed them for giving that shy side of myself away. Then again, who wouldn't be a little nervous?

"And please do share your interests and hobbies with us" the teacher suggested in a rather amused manner. What? Was I in some sort of interview freak show now? Judging by the grimaces and dirty looks from many of the girls, I guess I was.

They had this sort of glare which shielded their weaknesses, like a mask showing off its ugly scary look but in reality, fear had grown inside. Heck, I was beginning to wonder if standing here alone made myself enemies already.

A snobbish bratty-looking girl, quite pretty should I add, observed me from head to toe in the most disgusted way I had ever seen as if that could somehow magically transfer or teleport me back to Britain. But I wasn't going away that easily; I wasn't going anywhere.

"Um, I.." My tongue was failing me big time.

"I like reading books, writing, and studying in my free time. Maths and science are my all time favourite subjects.. Err, I also love shopping and spending time outdoors.."

Silence. That was what I received in return.

Aish, this was so embarrassing! Standing in front of everyone like that, having all eyes drilling holes in you, everyone's attention on nothing but you. You, you, you. All except one peculiar kid who seemed to not care about my presence at all.. Good.

"Yes yes, marvellous." The teacher clapped his hands and I was grateful that most eyes were focused on him now — I wonder what it would be like as a teacher to stand in front of a crowd of students every lesson of the day.. "I wish you a kind-hearted welcome, here at Fukuoka Daiichi High School, and that everyone will treat you with dignity and respect. Now, let's find you a seat."

He quickly scanned the whole room within less than a fraction of a second. It was hilarious seeing some males eager to have me sit beside them. Oh yeah, and then there were girls glaring at me for perhaps having their boyfriends interested.. It's not like it's my fault, but I knew I would– _should_ get used to it.

"Ahh, you shall take a seat beside Kisshu. Kisshu, please raise your hand so that she'll know where who you are."

'Kisshu' half-interestedly raised his arm then dismissively dropped it back down again, and at once I found an empty seat abandoned in the middle of the classroom. Great, why out of all desks did he have to choose that one?! Now it'd feel like I'm trapped in a sea of students who could eat me with their eyes.

It took a lot of effort and courage to peel my shoes off the floor and get my feet moving to my newfound placement. I let out a small quiet sigh when I had finally reached destination. Sitting timidly in the ice-cold seat and resting my cute panda backpack on the floor by my feet, I quickly shuffled around inside it to fetch for my equipment without making a single noise.

The teacher then returned to the traditional blackboard and continued the lesson as if I hadn't even come and interrupted it. Bless that man for being so nice. I watched briefly as he scribbled on a few equations with dusty white chalk, and mentally calmed myself down while figuring out the answer at the same time. Maths, the one subject to cool your nerves with its boring problems like no other lesson can.

With heartbeat slowly lowered down and palms not so sweaty anymore, I tried my best to concentrate on the first half of my very first lesson, if it weren't for something feeling oddly out of place.

Well, maybe not out of place, but surely out of the ordinary. I could still feel pairs of mystery-struck eyes bore into my back from the rows of seats behind but one certain pair felt more than piercing. They felt like stabbing. Or gauging. Or maybe more innocent yet malignant like a series of pinpricks..

It just felt so weird!

I slowly, inch by inch, turned my head to the right and the same time bit my lower lip in embarrassment.

Golden eyes.

Damn, they were so beautiful, I hadn't seen anything as gorgeous at them before! But they weren't sparkling eyes as if somewhat happy to see me. Oh no. They were blank. Just like his face.

'Kisshu' lightly drummed his fingers on the tabletop he occupied, with eyes continuing to stare into me. I quickly looked away and decided not to be affected by it. Didn't anyone teach him that staring was bad manners? Still feeling them draw onto my skin, I guessed not.

A minute later and it still hasn't changed.

I nervously turned to look at the side with the corner of my eyes to confirm my suspicion, once again met with his daring straight poker face. After all the glares and hateful expressions, I'd say Kisshu was by far the most uneasy to be around.

Seconds flew by and morphed into minutes, and _still_ no change!

"Can you, um.. not stare at me. Please." I decided I had enough, but... My eyes locked onto his eyes, seemingly drowning in his gaze... Those perfectly created amber eyes; I just couldn't get them out of my head!

And to make matters even worse, he had worn a thin, barely noticeable line of eyeliner along the top eyelid that eventually had gotten thicker near the edges, nicely finished off with a a very thin line on the bottom. I felt myself crunching a fistful of my blouse and gulping something down a dry throat. Why must it have made his appearance — which looked messy 'straight out of bed' and as hot as hell — be so.. so... sexy..?

No! I shall not take any interest in boys. No.

His face hadn't changed for merely a second. Literally, if I hadn't known he was a person supposedly 'taking part' of this lesson, I would've thought he was a statue. His lips were sealed as they were before, and body frozen on the spot. His eyelids didn't even flutter for a moment.

How could someone stay so still and not even look like they're breathing?! Gosh, this boy's freaking me out on day one.

**_Kisshu's POV _**

"Can you, um.. not stare at me. Please."

Momomiya Ichigo was it? Hmm… Not that I was interested in this dull redhead or anything... but she really was a bother. It felt as if another stupid girl had walked into my life, and now her whole self and mysterious aura blocked my view. Not that I was directly looking at anything, actually, but you get the idea.

I don't know what it was about her. Ichigo, she's not even special, just new, just ordinary. So why couldn't I keep my eyes off of her..? I _know_ I should be focusing on the lesson and I _know_ I'd get caught for it at some point, yet my eyes wouldn't drift away back to the textbook laid ahead of my desk. Then again, none of my body seemed to listen to me today.

The textbook. I bet you she was just as boring as it was; wait, was I somewhat expecting something exciting from her?!

Hell No! I promised myself at the beginning of the year that it'd be no more girls for me. I've had enough of their stupid clingy attitudes and fake-cute behaviour, and having another one join class made it no better. This year, though it meant to be following the footsteps of Pai, I wanted to catch up on work and finally mean something to society. Hang on, I sound like a nerd..

"Kisshu..." My subconsciousness sensed that the teacher had asked two of his students to rise from their seats and go to the front of the classroom, pick up a load of this bullshit paperwork he wants us to do and have them distributed around. "Kisshu..._ Kisshu!_"

"Oi, Ikisatashi Kisshu!" I heard the loud sound of a board stick repeatedly banging on his desk. That got me shaking to my senses, alright. "Look, I can pretty much tell that you can't keep your eyes off of our beautiful new student– but please, do make an effort to concentrate in class."

I huffed to myself and rolled my eyes as I turned around in my chair, pushing it backwards to stand up and walk towards the front; ignoring the snickering and hissing from some immature bastards. Did he need to point that out so loud, or was he just trying to put my lateness to shame?

Speaking of lateness, he still hasn't mentioned anything about it. Good riddance for the new student, or I would've earned myself a straight week of miserable detentions. Then there was Pai.. but I reckon I could slip out of it.

I took half of the worksheets from another guy who was called to the front too, who kindly offered to do them all if I returned to my seat, and began distributing them around my side of the room. It didn't bother me that some people received one or none or more than five stuck together; I just wanted to get this stupid request done and over with as quick as possible. I was left with two.

**_Ichigo's POV_**

Patiently waiting for a worksheet to be placed in front of me, I used this time to look all around the classroom and pick up every single detail the eye could see. It was a fairly ordinary room with a simple typical layout, though it felt slightly different to that of the British schools I've attended in the past.

Maybe it was the use of a traditional blackboard with chalk or window panels running along one side of the classroom to show off the glorious empty hallways outside it, or just the difference in uniform style. I don't know.. it just felt better. Felt more like home.

I examined every soul there was and began to imagine what sort of names or personalities they'd have. Some doll-face heavily pampered snooty-looking girls had already ticked themselves off my bitch list. I guess you could pretty much call them your everyday 'Hime Gyaru Girl'.

If it weren't for the strict policy of uniforms, thank goodness, they'd probably be dressed in frilly-pink laced and glittery dresses with more makeup than a face could bare. There was just this one certain bitch on my row who hadn't taken her dark narrowed eyes off me the moment Kisshu had been exposed of his inattention. If I had been sat anywhere nearer, I would probably be hearing a shitload of hissing from her now...

**_*SLAM* _**

A worksheet had been slammed more harder than intended on my desktop, causing a few students around me to look up from their work, making _me_ jump in my seat in surprise. My eyes were fixated on a very fine hand with the paper trapped beneath it, and trailing my gaze up along that well-built arm with white sleeves rolled up halfway, I gulped once our eyes met again.

I gave Kisshu a weak wary smile..

**I feel like I could've done better so I'm not exactly proud of this chapter. Oh, and boys with eyeliner (not too much lol) is sooo sexy! *le melts* Tbh I don't see a problem with it unlike some people might... Review, maybe? **


End file.
